Manic Street Preachers
Manic Street Preachers (vaak ook omschreven als The Manics) is een Welshe band die zich begeeft binnen het Britpop genre. Aan het eind van de jaren 90 stond de band bekend als één van de belangrijkste groepen in Engeland. De band heeft veel bekendheid opgebouwd door de wat ruigere eerste albums (later opgevolgd door rustiger en meer genuanceerd materiaal) en de mysterieuze verdwijning van gitarist en componist Richey James Edwards (mogelijk zelfmoord). Een deel van de songteksten gaan over de politiek, waarbij de nadruk ligt op het socialistische gedachtegoed. Dit werd onderstreept toen de band enkele jaren geleden een optreden deed in Cuba, wat geregistreerd is op de DVD 'Louder than War', inclusief een ontmoeting met Fidel Castro. Geschiedenis De band werd aanvankelijk - in 1986 - opgericht als Betty Blue (naar aanleiding van een Franse film) door de schoolvrienden James Dean Bradfield (gitaar), Flicker (bass) , Sean Moore (drummer en neefje van James), en Nicky Wire (gitarist). In het begin was Jenny Watkins-Isnardi de zanger, maar al snel werd zij vervangen door James. In 1988 stapte Flicker uit de band, waarna enige tijd als een drietal door het leven werd gegaan. De eerste single Suicide Alley werd uitgebracht en de cover ervan werd ontworpen door Richey James Edwards. Naast het ontwerp nam Richey ook deel aan het tekstschrijven, het spelen van gitaar tijdens optredens en het spelen voor chauffeur van en naar optredens. Mede door zijn inbreng wist de muziek van de Manic Street Preachers zich te ontwikkelen tot een bruisend geheel van rock met pop en (in de begindagen) een erg ruige inslag. In 1990 werd een deal getekend met het punklabel Damaged Goods Records voor een mini-album. Het vier nummers tellende plaatje (New Art Riot) deed het goed bij de pers en collegamuzikanten en trok de aandacht van het grote label Heavenly Records uit Londen. Hun eerste single voor dat label, Motown Junk, toonde een ironische, zwartgallige band ("I laughed when Lennon got shot") die ruige rock n' roll speelde. In het daaropvolgende jaar vergaarde de band een extreme reputatie - shows waren ruig en de band leek lak te hebben aan alles en iedereen - en werd een loyale en grote fanbasis opgebouwd. Regelmatig haalde de band in de media uit naar indiebands als Chapterhouse, Slowdive ("worse than Hitler"), My Bloody Valentine en The Stone Roses. In de daaropvolgende jaren zou de band nog regelmatig opzien baren met rare uitspraken, acties en ideeën. Zo bestond het plan een LP uit te brengen met een hoes van schuurpapier, die binnen korte tijd compleet zou eroderen, waardoor de plaat onbruikbaar zou geraken. Daarnaast werd in de videoclip van You Love Us Nicky als Marilyn Monroe verkleed en werd Richey niet veel later in het ziekenhuis opgenomen, nadat hij 4 Real in zijn arm had gekerfd met een scheermes: 17 hechtingen waren het gevolg. Na al deze commotie lukte het de band wel een platendeal binnen te slepen bij het grote Sony Records. Debuut Hierop volgde het debuutalbum Generation Terrorists (1992) dat al snel internationaal succes wist binnen te halen. De band begon aan een wereldwijde toer, waarbij onder meer Japan werd aangedaan. Het lukte echter niet voet aan land te krijgen in de Verenigde Staten. Hoewel dit album maar liefst 250.000 verkochte exemplaren en vijf singles opleverde, waren de bandleden zelf er niet tevreden mee (James zou het als volgt omschrijven: "If you make a record as good as Appetite For Destruction - Guns N' Roses - it sells, if you don't it doesn't"). Toch bleef de band vastberaden doorgaan en werd een split single opgenomen met Fatima Mansions (een cover van Suicide Is Painless - het thema van de film en televisieserie M*A*S*H), waarmee de band voor het eerst in de Top 10 in Engeland belandde. Het tweede album, Gold Against the Soul werd minder positief ontvangen door de pers, maar wist toch redelijk te verkopen. Het geluid van de muziek begaf zich nu meer richting de grunge en de politieke boodschap werd wat afgezwakt en maakte plaats voor wat meer melancholie. Ook werden de wilde haren ingeruild voor een wat meer gangbare verschijning en gedrag. Ondanks het succes van de Manics werden de persoonlijke problemen van Richey steeds groter. Hij leed aan anorexia nervosa, deed aan zelfverminking en stond bekend als een alcoholist. In 1994 werd hij opgenomen in een kliniek om van zijn problemen af te komen. De overige drie bandleden speelden enkele shows om zijn behandelingen te kunnen financieren. Het volgende album The Holy Bible werd uitgebracht op 30 augustus 1994 en liet een kritische band horen. Desondanks waren de verkoopcijfers dusdanig teleurstellend dat de geplande Amerikaanse release nooit doorgang heeft gevonden. Toch liet de band op dat album horen muzikaal niet stil te staan. The Holy Bible bevatte gothisch klinkende metal met een ongebruikelijke melodieën en hoekige gitaar-riffs. Hiermee nam de band afstand van het geluid van de voorgaande albums. Meest opvallend was het donkere en vage karakter van de songteksten, die voor 75% door Richey waren geschreven. Niet veel later, op 1 februari 1995 verdween Richey uit het Embassy Hotel in Londen. Zijn auto werd drie dagen later gevonden bij een nabijgelegen tankstation. Sindsdien heeft niemand meer iets van hem vernomen. De drie achtergebleven bandleden hielden zich de daaropvolgende zes maanden rustig en er werd serieus overwogen de band op te heffen. Maar met de zegen van de familie van Richey werd besloten verder te gaan. Succes Het eerste album zonder Richey draagt de toepasselijke titel Everything Must Go (1996) en bevat vier nummers waarvan de teksten (deels) door Richey waren geschreven. Het album was een doorslaand succes en vanaf dat moment worden de Manic Street Preachers in één adem genoemd met Oasis. Ook het imago werd bijgesteld: van ruig tot alledaags. Het album werd genomineerd voor de Mercury Prize van 1996 en bevat de hits Australia, Everything Must Go en Kevin Carter. Ook This Is My Truth Tell Me Yours uit 1998 werd een wereldwijd succes en bevatte de eerste nummer 1 hit in de vorm van If You Tolerate This Your Children Will Be Next. Het nummer gaat over de Spaanse Burgeroorlog en was geïnspireerd door Homage To Catalonia ("Saluut aan Catalonië") van George Orwell en Spanish Bombs van The Clash. Het album bracht in de vorm van You Stole The Sun From My Heart, Tsunami en The Everlasting nog enkele andere hits voort. In 2000 werd de single The Masses Against The Classes in gelimiteerde opgave uitgebracht. De titel is gebaseerd op een uitspraak van voormalig premier William Ewart Gladstone ("All over the world, I will back the masses against the classes"). Hoewel de single vrijwel niet werd gepromoot, stootte hij meteen door naar de eerste positie in de hitlijsten. Vooral de oudere fans konden de single waarderen, omdat hij klonk als het oude rockgeluid van de band. In 2001 was Manic Street Preachers de eerste Westerse rockband die optrad in Cuba (in het Karl Marx-theater). Ze ontmoetten Fidel Castro, die hun optreden "Louder than War" noemde (wat vervolgens de titel van de bijbehorende dvd werd). Tijdens het optreden werden ook enkele nieuwe nummers van het zesde album Know Your Enemy gespeeld: een album dat een meer poppy geluid heeft. De twee eerste singles So Why So Sad en Found That Soul werden beide op exact dezelfde dag uitgebracht. Later volgden "Ocean Spray" en Let Robeson Sing. Greatest hits In 2002 werd het greatest-hits-album Forever Delayed uitgebracht. Veel fans waren het oneens met de keuze van de nummers, omdat het niet de beste nummers weer zou geven, maar enkel de best verkopende singles bevatte. Beter geaccepteerd werden de twee nieuwe nummers Door To The River en There By The Grace Of God. Een jaar later werd er ook nog een album uitgebracht met B-sides, rarities en covers: Lipstick Traces. Het album bevatte onder meer het laatste nummer dat ooit met Richey was opgenomen (Judge Yr'self). Het nummer werd indertijd opgenomen voor de film Judge Dredd, maar haalde de filmsoundtrack niet. Het zevende studio-album Lifeblood werd op 1 november 2004 uitgebracht en stond in Engeland twee weken op de dertiende plaats in de albumlijst. "The Love of Richard Nixon" en "Empty Souls" haalden beiden de tweede plek in de Britse charts. Ruim een maand later (6 december) werd de tiende verjaardag van het album Holy Bible gevierd, middels het uitbrengen van een opgepoetste versie van het album met een remix en een DVD met optredens en interviews. Het achtste studioalbum Send Away the Tigers ligt in 2007 in de winkelrekken. De band keert er terug naar z'n stevige rockroots. Op 8 december 2006 gaf de groep een eenmalig voorproefje van een aantal nieuwe nummers tijdens het charityconcert van de Britse radiozender XFM. De eerste single Your Love Alone Is Not Enough is een duet met Nina Persson, zangeres van The Cardigans. De aftrap van een nieuwe reeks concerten werd gegeven in Duitsland, waar de band optrad op Rocknacht en een vijftal nieuwe nummers van hun album previewde. Journal For Plague Lovers, het negende album, werd uitgebracht in mei 2009. Dit album bevat alleen maar teksten geschreven door de verdwenen Richey Edwards, die de bandleden in 1995 gekregen hadden in de vorm van een plakboek. Er zijn geen singles uitgebracht van dit album, al is er wel een "promo clip" gemaakt van Jackie Collins' Existential Question Time. Bijna direct na het uitbrengen van Journal... werd in een interview aangekondigd dat in 2010 een nieuw album zal verschijnen. Dit album kreeg de titel Postcards from a Young Man. Op het album werden de Manics bijgestaan door onder anderen Ian McCulloch, John Cale en Duff McKagan. Discografie Studioalbums * 1992 - Generation Terrorists * 1993 - Gold Against the Soul * 1994 - The Holy Bible * 1996 - Everything Must Go * 1998 - This Is My Truth Tell Me Yours * 2001 - Know Your Enemy * 2004 - Lifeblood * 2007 - Send Away the Tigers * 2009 - Journal For Plague Lovers * 2010 - Postcards from a Young Man Mini-albums en compilaties * 1994 - Life Becoming A Landslide EP * 2002 - Forever Delayed (hits en remixes) * 2003 - Lipstick Traces (A Secret History Of The Manic Street Preachers) (b-sides, covers en rarities) Singles * 1989 - "Suicide Alley" * 1990 - "New Art Riot" * 1991 - "Motown Junk" * 1991 - "You Love Us" * 1991 - "Stay Beautiful" * 1991 - "Love's Sweet Exile/Repeat" * 1992 - "You Love Us" * 1992 - "Slash 'n' Burn" * 1992 - "Motorcycle Emptiness" * 1992 - "Suicide Is Painless" * 1992 - "Little Baby Nothing" * 1993 - "From Despair To Where" * 1993 - "La Tristesse Durera (Scream To A Sigh)" * 1993 - "Roses In The Hospital" * 1994 - "Faster/P.C.P. vgl.: PCP / Fencyclidine" * 1994 - "Revol" * 1994 - "She Is Suffering" * 1996 - "A Design For Life" * 1996 - "Everything Must Go" * 1996 - "Kevin Carter" * 1996 - "Australia" * 1998 - "If You Tolerate This Your Children Will Be Next" * 1998 - "The Everlasting" * 1999 - "You Stole The Sun From My Heart" * 1999 - "Tsunami" * 2000 - "The Masses Against The Classes" * 2001 - "Found That Soul" * 2001 - "So Why So Sad" * 2001 - "Ocean Spray" * 2001 - "Let Robeson Sing" * 2002 - "There By The Grace Of God" * 2004 - "The Love Of Richard Nixon" * 2005 - "Empty Souls" * 2007 - "Your Love Alone Is Not Enough" * 2007 - "Autumnsong" * 2007 - "Indian Summer" * 2009 - "Jackie Collins Existential Question Time" * 2010 - "(it's Not War) Just The End Of Love" Video's/dvd's * 1997 - Everything Live * 2000 - Leaving The 20th Century - Cardiff Millennium Stadium Concert * 2001 - Louder Than War * 2002 - Forever Delayed Externe links *Manic Street Preachers website - De officiële website Categorie:Britse rockband